lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Reflex
The Reflex is a song by Duran Duran released in 1984 on their third album Seven and the Ragged Tiger. "The Reflex" became the band's most successful single. It was their second single to top the UK singles chart and would prove to be their last UK #1. It was also Duran Duran's first single to hit number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 (for two weeks) on June 23, 1984, and became a huge hit internationally. Less Than Jake's version of the song is true to the original lyrically but changed from a new wave/dance style to better suit the band's own style. Their cover can be found on The Duran Duran Tribute Album and the No Idea version of Goodbye Blue & White. About the Song The song's lyrics are puzzling to most listenershttp://www.songfacts.com/lyrics.php?findsong=4885 although there is strong conjecture it's either about erections or drug abuse.Lyric Interpretations.com Lead vocalist Simon LeBon said he has no clue what the song means. http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=4885 According to the lyrics, the Reflex is a mysterious child and a game. Producer Ian Little recalls the sound Nick Rhodes came up with on his Roland Jupiter-8 keyboard: "...whenever I hear that steel-drum part it always brings a smile to my face because it's so out of tune. Steel drums always are, but it was exactly right in terms of rhythm and tone. So a wood-block sound was mixed in to make it even more percussive and, Bob's your uncle, it did the job."Buskin, Richard. "Classic Tracks: The Reflex". Sound on Sound, July 2004. Lyrics You've gone too far this time but I'm dancing on the valentine I tell you somebody's fooling around with my chances on the dangerline But I'll cross that bridge when I find it another day to make my stand, oh high time is no time for deciding if I should find a helping hand, oh So why don't you use it try not to bruise it buy time don't lose it The reflex is an only child and he's waiting in the park the reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark and watching over lucky clover well isn't that bizarre but every little thing the reflex does leaves you answered with a question mark I'm on a ride and I wanna get off but they won't slow down the roundabout I sold the Renoir and the TV set don't wanna be around when this gets out But I'll cross that bridge when I find it another day to make my stand, oh high time is no time for deciding if I should find a helping hand, oh So why don't you use it try not to bruise it buy time don't lose it The reflex is an only child and he's waiting in the park the reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark and watching over lucky clover well isn't that bizarre but every little thing the reflex does leaves you answered with a question mark So why don't you use it try not to bruise it buy time don't lose it The fucking reflex what a game he's hiding all the cards the reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark and watching over lucky clover well isn't that bizarre but every little thing the reflex does leaves you answered with a question mark (Whoa) Whoa the reflex what a game, yeah he's hiding all the cards (Whoa)the reflex in charge of finding treasures in the dark (Whoa)and watching over lucky clover isn't that bizarre cause every little thing the reflex does leaves you answered with a question mark Appearances *1997 - The Duran Duran Tribute Album *2002 - Goodbye Blue & White (No Idea Version) References Category: Cover Songs Category: Links to Wikipedia